Meet the Family
by Maistwin
Summary: Yugi has deafted Peguses in Duelist Kingdom. Not even that compares to what he must do now: visit his parents without revealing why he hasn't been bullied lately.
1. The Prelude

Maistwin: Atem and me are back once again in...Meet the family. I will be writing it, and Atem gets his former name back. 

**Atem**: Whatever, anyway, Maistwin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will.

**Maistwin**: Stuff you need to know:

; This is Yami talking to Yugi;

: This is Yugi talking to Yami:

That's about it.

**Prelude **

Yugi's POV

I sat in my seat as the subway sped down the track. Well, "Yami" and me. I still don't know what to make of the spirit. At least I think he's a spirit. I, just last month, realized his existence. After defeating Pegasus, we were formally introduced. I know that he's been with me for much longer than that. We still haven't gotten much time talk. And I'm sure we won't now, because I'm heading to America, where my parents are. My parents have invited me to spend the rest of my time off (2 months) with them. Unfortunately, what will they make of Yami? That's why...

I don't plan on telling them.

**Normal POV**

As the train sped towards its destination, Yugi thought about all possibilities he could use to avoid telling his parents about Yami.

His #1 option:

Don't get mad.

His #2 option:

Avoid them period

His #3 option:

Tell them and avoid the stress.

That was about it. He thought it was best to simply go with #1. All of Yami's appearances had happened when he got mad, irritated, stressed, or picked on. Since he was not going to school, the only one he had to worry about was getting mad.

; Yugi? ;

: GAHHH!! :

; I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, but I just wanted to ask why you didn't want to mention me to your parents? ;

Yugi's eye twitched at Yami saying that.

: You can read my thoughts can't you? :

; Yep. ;

Yugi sighed. All he _didn't _know about is doppelganger. But, it was nice to know that Yami could read his thoughts. He wouldn't be as surprised the next time he interfered.

: Well, Yami, my parents wouldn't understand. They don't believe in magic, don't want me messing with it. I don't know why, but I just wouldn't go well if I told them I have an alter ego. :

Yami is still pretty clueless about the world. He asked the world's most annoying question.

; Why? ;

: Well, lets imagine this, "Hi dad! Guess what? You've probably wondering how your one-and-only son hasn't been bullied around lately. Well, It's because his other self, made them go literally insane. Can we get some pizza now?" :

; Oh, I can sense the reaction your family would have. Why aren't you with them anyway? ;

Yugi sighed again.

: We lived in Japan for a while, then my parents wanted to go to live in Boston for a while. I was about 4, so I couldn't o with them. They said the education was better in Japan anyway. So, I live out the years in Japan, and my parents invite me there every so often. :

A man made his way through the crowd towards Yugi's seat. He wore all black, and looked very much like a gangster.

"That's MY seat!" He said.

"It is? I'm sorry, I didn't think that it belonged to you."

"You think! Get out of it you runt!"

"But I was sitting here first. Can't you sit over there? Please?"

Yugi motioned towards an empty seat on the far side of the room.

"I want that one twerp! Now..."

The man grabbed Yugi by the collar, not noticing that for a brief moment, his victims face had become dark.

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"No. It's you that might get hurt."

The man dropped his victim in surprise.

"Wait...how did...oh, who cares. I'm going to hurt you anyway spiky."

He ran towards "Yugi" and was quite surprised when a hand stopped him abruptly.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." 'Yugi' stated calmly.

"Oh really? Now why not spikes?"

"Let's play a game..."

**About 5 minutes later...**

Yugi woke up standing outside the subway at his destination.

: Yami? What did you do to that man? :

; I gave him what he deserved. It turns out he's beating up every regular person in that subway for the past 6 months. ;

: I'm almost afraid to ask, but what punishment did you give him? :

; Let's just say he's catching up on his childhood... ;

**The Punishment**

"Ok kids, now we're going to talk about NO violence at school." An overly perky teacher said.

"Yay!" Said the kids.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Said the man who tried to beat Yugi up.

**Back at the subway portal...**

A car drove up to the bench where Yugi was sitting. It was a very brightly painted station wagon, which looked quite familiar to Yugi.

"Hey kiddo! Look who's here!" A man with dark black hair and bangs like Yugi's waved out the window of it.

"Dad!"

Yugi practically bounced into the car.

"So what's happened to you been since you started High School?"

A redhead, his mom, asked.

"Ummm, well, a lot of stuff."

: Like I've got my personal bodyguard/judge that lives with me. :

; Excuse me? ;

: Nevermind:

Yugi and his parents were on their way to lots of trouble.


	2. Mystery Casserole

**Maistwin**: Thanks for the reviews! I have limited time to do this, so now lets read the story!

**Now to the story!**

Yuji Motoh, Yugi's dad, was a practical man. There wasn't any strange happening that he couldn't give a logical explanation to. Samira Motoh, Yugi's mom, was pretty much the same way. Neither of them believed in magic. What a pair to have a son that _must_. After all, if Yugi didn't, he still probably wouldn't know Yami.

**Day 2**

Yugi sat on the bed in the guest room he was renting. He was _trying _to have some peace and quiet but was failing miserably. Yami kept on asking stupid questions and disturbing whatever peace Yugi had.

; What's that? ;

Yami asked through the mind link. Yugi rolled his eyes.

: That Yami is a computer. :

; Oh. What does it do? ;

: Yami, go over and look at the manual if you want to know so bad. :

; Well, I'm not capable of doing that in sprite form... ;

Yami sent something of a smirk through their mind link.

: Wha...? That's...! Oh well, go ahead. :

Yugi's bangs shot up and his eyes narrowed.

: Whatever you do, don't get us caught! :

"All right Yugi." Yami said aloud.

He got up and stretched, then went over to the computer manual. His reading speed his about 20x better than the average humans. He flipped through the pages so fast that Yugi's sprite eyes could hardly keep up.

**About 40 seconds later...**

Yugi, still hovering in sprite mode, almost fainted.

: Yami? :

; Yes Yugi? ;

: Are you, finished? :

; Yes. ;

: That, was a 750 page computer manual. :

; Is that supposed to be a lot? ;

: Um, in some cultures...YES! What the heck did they tech you wherever you grew up? :

; ...I have no idea. ;

Yugi just gaped.

: And yet another thing to add to the weird Yami list. :

; I heard that. ;

There was a knock on the guest/Yugi's room door.

"Yugi! Dinner!"

For a minute, Yami, who is still in full control of Yugi's body, panicked.

"Urk..."

"Yugi Motoh! Get out here NOW!"

Yami, out of pure stupidity instinct (must have been a trouble-maker as a child), bolted the door shut.

: Nice move Yami. :

; Thanks. ;

: I was being sarcastic. :

Yugi's mom, being the slightly odd mother that she was, grabbed her chain saw located in her back pocket. She kept the saw there just for occasions such as this. So, by the time she had the door down, Yugi was back in control of his body.

"Ok mom, what's for dinner?"

If looks could kill, Yugi would be dead and gone to heaven. His mother's glare could of frightened Goliath.

"I had to knock down this door to get in here, now you'd better go to the kitchen RIGHT NOW! So, MARCH!"

Yugi, knowing what's good for him, sprinted as fast as he could down the hallway and into the kitchen.

**Dinner...**

Mrs. Motoh had spread out onto the table salad, burgers, and...

-Insert scary music here-

Her dreaded, mystery casserole. (A.N. I'm expressing to the world how much I hate casserole)

Yami, looking over Yugi's shoulder in sprite mode, wondered what was giving off such a horrid smell.

; Yugi, what is that...thing? ;

: It's my mom's casserole. There should be a warning sign on it that says "Don't eat unless you're already dead." Wait a minute, I know who that qualifies... :

Yami's eyes went wide.

; You wouldn't make me... ;

Before they could argue any longer,, Yugi was brought back to earth by Mr. Motoh's fingers snapping in his face.

"Your mom's cooking got you in a daze?"

"Um, something like that."

Yugi took his place at the table. He was about to take a couple of burgers (my sources tell me that that's his favorite) when his mother plopped a plate of casserole in front of him.

"No burgers 'till you eat the casserole."

Yugi winced at first, then retreated into his soul room to persuade Yami to do something for him.

**Yami's soul room...**

"Oh Yami?"

Yami was resting, and almost fell off the stone thing he was sleeping on.

"Zzz...?!"

"You _are _the King of Games, right?"

"Of course. It's in the name. Why would you ask?"

"How about we do a little, friendly bet?"

Yugi did his best to look innocent.

"Now what would that be?" Yami asked, looking suspiciously at his other half.

"We play the Japanese Crab Game. Whoever loses has to eat mom's casserole."

Yami looked bored.

"And what if I don't want to play?"

"Is the King of Games afraid of a challenge?"

Yami gulped.

"Me? No, just afraid of your mom's cooking."

"Ok, than we can start."

-I really don't want to go through the details, just that Yami put his hand down on a sharp rock, and while he was nursing his hand, Yugi won. -

"WHAT THE HECK! HOW COULD I LOSE!"

Yugi had an evil grin planted on his face.

"Looks like you have to eat my mom's casserole."

The grin stayed put while his mom in the real world got irritated that Yugi continued to stare blankly at his food.

"Yugi? Are you going to sit there until we have another ice age? The casserole isn't going to eat itself you know." She told him.

Yugi got up.

"Do you mind if I eat this over there?" He asked, pointing to the table at the other end of the room. It was exactly the same as the one he was currently sitting at, only facing the other direction. Both of his parents sweatdroped.

"Um, Sure Yugi. Just eat the casserole."

"Don't worry, I'll eat it."

He went over to the other table, faced the other way, and put Yami in control.

; Yugi? Do I really have to eat this? ;

Yami wined through the link, cringing at the nauseating smell coming from the food.

: Yep. You're the one that lost. Now, hup-two! :

Yami growled at Yugi, then shoved the first spoonful into his mouth.

; Yuck! This tastes like glue! ;

: Oh well, that's your problem. Anyway, you have to finish _all _of it. So keep on eating! :

**In the end...**

Yami ate all of the casserole. Then he ran to the bathroom. This led his parents to wonder why Yugi looked different.

"I don't remember Yugi having spikes..."

Yuji Motoh wondered aloud.

"Wind." Samira said.

"Well, that's probably true."

And then they both went to read the paper.

**Stay Tuned...**

**Maistwin**: Now...REVIEW! CLICK THE BUTTON! Please? I'll update every other day! Please?


	3. Back To School

**Maistwin**: I'm SO sorry for not updating! I've figured out it's just about impossible to update every other day, so I'll TRY to update every Saturday or Sunday. Maybe sooner.

**Atem**: She has finished Almost Gone, so she should have more time to do other things. Like read a book, do something other than make me say stupid fraises...

**Maistwin**: OOOOO! That reminds me! You need to do the disclaimer!

**Atem**: -says in a bored to death tone- Maistwin does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She only owns Samira's personality and name, Yuji Motoh, and Nedbit High School.

**Now to the story!**

Yami was barfing up the casserole in the bathroom.

; Yugi, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! ;

Yugi started laughing.

: Hehehe, don't have to, haha, you're already dead! :

(A.N. They still don't have their own bodies. If they're both in the same room together, one of them is in sprite mode)

; I guess that's true, isn't it? ;

Yugi had had so much fun with Yami that he had almost completely forgotten the awkwardness he had felt just the other day.

**Later that night...**

Yugi, back in control of his body, wandered into the living room to find his parents watching reruns of the animated series "The Incredible Hulk". I myself, think that the show is fairly strange. I mean, the graphics aren't that good, and the plot is kind of plain. I mean, who would really watch a show about a guy with a sort of evil alter ego that only comes out when he's mad and...

Oh, nevermind, I would. Don't listen to the narrator people! I didn't say anything! Go away! I'm throwing this rock at the computer now!

Beeeeeeeppppppppppp...

**After the narrator/author get a hold on herself and her computer fixed...**

Yugi sat down on the couch next to his father and began watching.

: I've got nothing better to do. :

Not long into the show, his dad asked him a question Yugi didn't want to answer.

"Wouldn't that be funny if you had an alter ego?"

Yugi gulped.

"Heh. That would be funny all right."

His mom looked up as if she had remembered something.

"Oh! That reminds me! You know what's funny?"

: I'm almost afraid to ask. :

He just shook his head.

"Well..."

She started.

"You're going to attend the local high school!"

Yugi shrieked and fainted. His dad blinked.

"I don't remember high school being that bad."

"Me neither." His mom said.

**The next day...**

Yugi sat in the car seat thinking the same ting over and over in his head.

: I _don't_ want to go to school. I _don't_ want to go to school. I _don't_ want to go to school. I _don't_ want to go to school... :

; Yugi? ;

: GAH! :

; Sorry to interrupt you... ;

: Again :

; Yes, but I was curious as to why you don't want to go to school. I know for a fact life at school in Domino was hard, I was the one that got you out of most of trouble there, but why don't you want to try this new school? ;

Yugi sighed.

: One simple reason, I'm to short. People will mistake me for a grade school student, and when they find out I'm in high school, the bullies will find me an easy target. That's how it's always been. :

; Yes, but that was until you got me. ;

: That's the other thing I'm afraid of. :

; Why is that? ;

: One word. Ushino. :

(For those of you who don't know what that word, I'm spelling the name as it sounds Ushino was an hall monitor at Domino High that abused his powers, forced Yugi to pay him nearly 50, 000 dollars, and threatened to kill him if he didn't. Now, Ushino is playing in leaves and garbage ranting on about money. )

Yami sighed through the link.

; I'll be good. ;

**Front office...**

"Hello. What can I do for you?" The secretary said.

"We're here to register Yugi Motoh for the 12 grade for the rest of the semester." Yugi's mom said.

The secretary looked over her desk.

"Did you bring Yugi with you?" she asked.

"Yes, here he is." Samira said, pointing at Yugi. The secretary gave her a look that seemed to say 'Are you crazy?'

"Madame, are you sure he's old enough to skip a few grades?"

Yugi grew red hot at this.

"I'M 15!" He yelled.

Samira gave him the glare, and then continued to negotiate with the secretary.

"15? Well he sure doesn't look it."

; I _really _don't like that woman. ;

: Neither do I. :

After further negotiating, Yugi was registered at Nedbit High School. Who knows what kind of things he's going to have to do there, or what his alter ego will try to pull off. Oh, that's right, I do.

**Stay Tuned...**

**Maistwin**: So how did everyone like that? Now, I will sit back and watch you mouse go to the review button. –sits back and watches your mouse go to the review button-


	4. The Day Before

**Maistwin**: I'm tired.

**Atem**: I thought you'd never get off Halloween sugar high you got!

**Maistwin**: Whatever, as long as you don't tell people my costume.

**Atem**: -shouts for the world to hear- HEY EVERYONE! MAISTWIN WAS SOMEONE FROM JOSIE AND THE PUSSY CATS FOR HALLOWEEN! IT WAS HALARIOUS!

**Maistwin**: -Suddenly gets a sudden burst of energy- WHY YOU! –traps Atem in a giant hamsta' wheel-

**Atem**: NOOOOOO! I HATE HAMSTARS!

**Maistwin**: -Is tired again- -yawn- Mana, you do it.

**Mana**: NOOOOOOO! RUFFLES DIED! NOOOOO!!

**Maistwin**: Who's ruffles?

**Atem**: -still stuck running on the hamster wheel- Her –huff- pet –huff- fish.

**Mana**: -dressed in a black dark magician girl costume- Poor little fishy Ruffles. He was such a good fish. –cries-

**Maistwin**: It was a boy? O.O...um right. Now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and...-suddenly falls asleep for no apparent reason- snorrrreeee...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Samira looked out the window to see Yugi sitting on a bench, with, once again, a blank look on his face. She rolled her eyes.

'My gosh (A.N. I'm christen, I don't use "the G-word" per say, 'cause I think it's really really wrong) he's been doing that a lot. I'll ask him about it later. Maybe after he's done with school. No wait...

I think that's the cause. He's never liked school.'

Samira was wrong though, that wasn't why he had a blank gaze on his face...

* * *

**The real reason...**

Yugi was sitting in Yami's soul room "negotiating" with Yami.

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please take my place in whatever period I have P.E.!"

"Um, you're not that uncoordinated Yugi."

"YES I AM!"

Yami snapped his fingers and a rope appeared in the room.

"Go climb that." He said.

Yugi did an "Eep!" and ran under the nearest thing he could find, a stone pillar.

"You must _really _not like P.E."

Yugi came out from his hiding spot.

"Yep, the only thing I fear more is a haunted house."

Yami snapped his finger again and a bat flew into the back of Yugi's head. Yugi "Eep!"ed again and ran under another stone pillar. Yami's eye twitched.

"Yep. You do need some help."

"So you'll do it?"

"Maybe."

Yugi then felt someone tap him on the head in real life, then snapped out of it.

* * *

**Real life...**

His mom tapped him on the head again.

"Yugi? Wake up?"

"...Wha?"

His mother sighed.

"When did you learn to sleep with your eyes open?" She asked.

"Um, let me think, it'll come to me, eventually..."

"Never mind, go upstairs and go to bed."

"But it's only 7 o'clock!"

"So? Now hup! Tomorrow's the day you start school! "

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!"

So, then Samira dragged her son up the stairs and into the bedroom.

; Yugi? ;

: Yes? :

; Why are you even going to school when you're still on vacation? ;

: I really am not sure. I think it's because my mom thinks I'm slacking off on my studies. It's not my fault Duel Monsters is a whole lot more interesting than school will ever be. :

; I see your point there, but why the 12th grade? You're only in 10th. ;

: Mom thinks that I'm smart for my age. :

(A.N. In the real series, it's 10th grade for Yugi)

; Your mom really loves to push you. ;

: Yup. Physically and emotionally. :

"YUGI!!!! Stop staring into space!"

Yugi snapped out of it, again.

"Yes mother."

His mom got really ticked off.

"Don't you 'Yes mother' me!"

Yugi then gave her a confused look.

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

"Err, just go to sleep!"

"Um, right."

With a confused look still on his face, Yugi somehow managed to put himself in bed, despite his doppelgangers snoring.

* * *

**The next morning before Yugi goes to face his doom, I MEAN HIGH SCHOOL... **

Yugi woke up more ticked off than he usually was every morning. Usually, his mornings went somewhat like this...

Flashback

_Yugi's Grandpa/ Soguroku_: Good mornin' Yugi. How are you this morning?

_Yugi_: GO AWAY! I HATE THE WORLD! CAN'T I JUST GET ONE FREAKING MORE HOUR OF SLEEP!

End Flashback

Well, you get the idea.

Anyway, this particular morning, was the day Yugi was _supposed_ to be on vacation, but was being forced to go to High School, 2 grades above where he was supposed to be placed. This could not end well.

It started with Yuji (Yugi's Dad) rocking him back and forth to wake him up.

"Yugi. You have to get up now." He said quietly.

"What?" Yugi said through clenched teeth

"School." He dad said calmly. Boy, he was never going to guess what would happen next. Yugi sat up in the bed abruptly with flames for eyes.

"SCHOOL?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ON FREAKIN VACATION! WHO SIGNED ME UP FOR SCHOOL?! I WANT TO KNOW THIS INSTANT! THEY WILL PAY!"

Yugi was so mad; well, at least Mr. Motoh thought it was Yugi.

Yuji was a bit taken aback by this, after all, his son had never yelled before.

"Erm, I'm going to get your mom now.... yeah, that's where I'm going. Um, see you at...breakfast, err, yeah."

He said, as he made haste to get out of the room.

In truth, Yugi was still half asleep, in his soul room, and Yami was just as ticked off as Yugi was. Yugi, still to tired to get up, told Yami what to say and instantly went back to bed. After Yami had scared Yugi's dad off, he told Yugi with a smirk that they could go back to sleep.

: Thank you very much. You were a bit harsh you know. :

; Did you mind? ;

: Nah. Not really. I don't do it as well. I just wish that were my mom though. :

* * *

**In the kitchen...**

Yugi's dad went into the kitchen. Yugi's mom happened to be there.

"Where's Yugi?" she asked.

Yuji looked around, as if trying to find an excuse to get out of answering the question. When he couldn't find anything to help, he turned the other way, hoping that Samira wouldn't notice. She did, and grabbed him by the ear.

"Well? I'd like an answer."

(A.N. Makes you wonder how Yugi got his innocence. O.O)

Yuji winced before giving his response.

"Err, he's still in his room. Didn't want to try to get him up. You can try though."

Samira flashed an evil smile.

"Watch me."

* * *

**Sometime later, like in the next 15 minutes....**

Somehow unexpected, Samira had managed to quickly drag Yugi out of the bed, get him in the uniform, throw him (quite literally) into the car, and start driving, before Yugi was even aware of what was happening. He just sat there in his seat thinking...

: Ok, what just happened? :

His Yami gave him a shrug through the mind link.

; I'm just as lost as you are. ;

* * *

**The moment you've all be waiting for, the moment Yugi goes to school...**

_Sorry folks, the authoress has gotten extremely bored because hardly anyone reviewed last chapter. We will all be back shortly, after Atem gets himself out of the plastic hamsta weel, Mana gets over her pet goldfish, and the authoress gets an extreme amount of sleep. _

- Message carried out by Yugi Motoh, who's not sure why he's doing it.


	5. Welcome to the 12th grade

**Maistwin: **In case you didn't guess, I'm going by an update every weekend for every 4 reviews I get. The story was losing humor, so I decided to add someone new...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for...**

Yugi got out of the car and looked at the school. He thought it over a minute, and soon his mom was quite occupied with peeling Yugi off the flag-pole.

"MOM! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! I'M STILL ON VACATION!" He screamed while still maintaining a tight grip on the pole.

"You, have to Yugi. Now let go of the pole! You're going to High School whether you like it or not!" She yelled back at him.

"BUT I'M ONLY IN THE 10TH GRADE!"

-

-

-

-

-

**-Sigh- About 5 minutes later...**

"We have a new student today. Please treat him nicely." The teacher said as Yugi walked into the classroom.

"Whatever." Her class responded.

; I've heard better enthusiasm from a bored ape. ;

: The teacher's no better. :

The class now was dumfounded by the new kid's hair. To them, it looked stupid. One of the kids raised her hand.

"Yes Sandra?" The teacher said, still showing no enthusiasm.

"Can I ask the new kid a question?"

"Sure."

'Sandra' now turned her blonde head towards Yugi.

"Why does you hair look so dorky?" She said chuckling. She obviously didn't mean it as a question, 'cause now she was laughing with her friends all around her.

; LET ME AT HER! ;

: Yami, you should stay out of this. :

; GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD! ;

: I don't want to get hurt so soon. :

; It won't hurt. It'll only be an eternal rest in the darkest place in the universe. ;

: Yami! :

The _teacher _now wondered why he had a blank look on his face.

"Please answer the question. Mr....?"

; Wonderful. The teacher is too busy to learn our name. ;

"Motoh. Yugi Motoh." Yugi finally piped up.

"Mr. Motoh."

Yugi's only response to the question was him pulling a hat out of his backpack and putting it on.

"Very funny Mr. Motoh. Now go to your seat. It's in the back of the room." The teacher said, still lacking in much enthusiasm. Yugi, thus, walked to his appointed seat, ignoring the snickers at his name.

-

-

-

-

-

**Lunch...**

The day went on pretty much like that. For every one of his periods, there were low snickers at his hair and name. Yugi, by this time, was so depressed that not even his Yami could cheer him up.

; Yugi, _please _smile! ;

: Why should I? :

; Yugi, you sound like the teachers. ;

: So? :

; Please? ;

: No. :

; I'll sing! ;

: YAMI! Don't... :

; Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream!

MARILY, MARILY, MARILY, MARILY LIFE'S ABOUT A DREAM! ;

(A.N. If you would like to know what it sounded like, go find a two-five year-old and tell them to sing Row, Row, Row Your Boat loudly)

Everyone else in line for lunch could see Yugi wince and cover his ears, even though the noise came from his mind. For one thing, you never want to hear Yami try to sing.

Everyone looked at him like he was from another planet, and then turned back to the counter.

: Like they know what it feels like to have someone scream in their mind. :

Yugi thought to himself as he made his way up the long row.

; No Yugi, I bet they don't. ;

: WHA?! Oh yeah, you can read my mind. :

; I've told you more than once. ;

Yugi grumbled and found an empty seat on the far corner of the room.

Yugi sat there about 5 minutes before someone else came up and sat across from him. He was as strange looking boy by Yugi's standards. He had shaggy brown hair that came to just above his shoulders, and wore a pair a baggy brown jeans and a white shirt. Yugi glanced at him then went back to picking at his food, not eating any of it. The boy across from him eyed it.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked.

The boy had a surprising English accent. Yugi looked up from his food and threw it to him.

"Help yourself."

Oyi, he shouldn't have done that. Yugi spent the next few minutes watching food fly.

Probably most of the food wasn't even making it into his mouth.

"Um, you might want to slow...down."

Yugi said, wondering how anyone could eat so fast. In less the 30 seconds, all of Yugi's food was gone.

"Err, um, person, what's your name?"

Yugi asked him, still fairly disturbed by what he saw.

"Warrison Whys" The boy said with his mouth still partly full.

"Whatisson Who?"

The boy swallowed (finally).

"Harrison Rhys. What's yours?"

(A.N. His accent is kind of like Ron's from Harry Potter)

"Yugi Motoh."

"Cool! Someone with a name just as weird as mine!"

Yami came out in spirit form, and both Yugi and Yami sweat dropped.

; Eh, he's bright. ;

: Are you being sarcastic? :

; ...Yes;

"Um, I'm going to leave now." Yugi said, backing up towards the door.

"Hey, I'll come with you."

Harrison got up, revealing that he was only about a couple of inches taller than Yugi was.

; HOLY... ;

: Cool, I still have a chance to catch up! :

Harrison pouted.

"So what I'm short. So?"

"How did you...hello?"

Harrison was staring into space.

: Yami, see if you can reach him. :

; I'll look. ;

Yami, then worked his way into Harrison's mind to see if he could find anything.

; Err, Yugi? ;

: Yes? :

; This is what I got: "Sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected. Please hang up the phone and try again." ;

: Err...what does that mean? :

; It means, that his mind is on holiday. ;

Yugi rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of Harrison's face.

"Harrison? Are you in there?"

Harrison woke up.

"Sorry, I was taking a nap. Can I help you?"

Yami and Yugi's jaws hit the ground in surprise.

* * *

**Maistwin**: Well, how did you like that? I'd like an answer in a review. Atem's not here because he's helping me in my newest fics The Prince of Egypt: Well, sort of and The Diaries so while you're waiting for this update (after you've reviewed) go read those!


	6. Harrison Must Be A Dory

**Maistwin**: -blows trumpet in Atem's ear- Hiya!

**Atem**: OWWWWW!!! Why'd you do that?!

**Maistwin**: Well, why were you in the way?

**Atem**: I…oh, this is pointless.

**Maistwin**: I'm so sorry for not updating for a month! I'll list the reasons why I didn't update.

1. Had to update The Diaries, which, no one is responding to.

2. Got The Prince of Egypt: Well Sort Of deleted, therefore not being able to update for a while.

3. Lost this file and couldn't find the backup.

4. School. ('Nuff said)

5. I was bored

6. Needed to play video games

**Maistwin**: So there you have it. SOOORRRYYYYY!!!! I hope this chapter will make it up to you.

**Atem**: -who's now death in one ear- Um, what did you say?

**Maistwin**: Oh! You're partially death. That means I can say my biggest secret…

I'M A YAMI FAN GIRL! I CHASE AFTER HIM WITH A TRANQUILIZER!

**Atem**: What was that?

**Maistwin**: heehee

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yugi and Harrison walked out of the cafeteria together. Well, actually, Harrison followed Yugi out. They had a, chat, about random things. It turns out, Harrison had moved to the USA from London, England. He never made any friends because of his height, sloppiness, and tendency to zoom out very frequently. His memory wasn't too great either.

"So, you never had any friends here?" Yugi had asked him.

"Me? Nah. If I did, I wouldn't remember. Hmm, what do I remember…"

Harrison quickly went into a phase that, if you hadn't met him, you might think he was deep in thought. If you did, you would be wrong.

"Err, Harrison? Are you still in there?" Yugi asked him with a look of, not worried ness, just of annoyance. Harrison woke up.

"Oh I'm sorry, um, come to think of it, what's your name again."

Yugi's jaw came unhinged as he almost yelled

"I TOLD YOU NEARLY 100 TIMES ALREADY!"

But, since his better conscious got the best of him.

"It's Yugi." He said with an exasperated look on his face.

; He reminds me of that fish with short-term memory loss. ;

: Um, Yami, what fish? :

; A fish I saw in some movie. ;

: Yami, you don't mean the G movie "Finding Nemo" do you? :

; Um, what would give you that idea? ;

: _YOU _WATCHEDA G-RATED MOVIE?! :

; Um, lets get off of that. ;

: Yami? _When _did you see this movie? :

; Do you remember when you blacked out in the middle of that video game about a month ago? ;

: Yeah, why? :

; Ok, there's your answer. ;

Yugi had to bring himself back to reality, because Harrison was also in a daze. If he had a counter of how many people were staring at the two of them, it would probably break from all the numbers being imputed. Yugi looked at all the people staring, and then looked over at Harrison.

: Good, he's still as absent minded as before. Yami, help! Erase their minds! DO SOMETHING! :

; But, why do you care? They're not treating you badly. ;

: I guess that's true. But…oh great, I'm doing it again. :

All the people who were staring at the two of them stare into space finally gave up and left.

: I'm so glad that's over. :

But, it surprised Yugi that he didn't get a response from his Yami. It gave him an eerie chill, but he ignored it for the moment, and went to wake Harrison.

-

-

-

-

-

**Later…**

It turns out Harrison was in almost all of Yugi's classes except for P.E. and Algebra. Yugi's class that he was attending at that moment was social studies. Yugi had been assigned a seat right behind Harrison, so it wasn't horribly bad. One of the things that did interest him was that they were studying Egypt.

"All right, can anyone tell me about the nameless pharaoh?" This teacher seemed to be the only one with enthusiasm. One of the girls raised her hand. She seemed to be one of the less confident ones.

"Yes Katherine?" The teacher said, looking over her glasses.

"Um, we don't know anything about him, and, um, he ruled after Tut, by about, um, a thousand years?" Katherine said, and then quickly went back to twiddling her thumbs.

"Very good. Looks like _someone _actually was paying attention yesterday!"

This remark was followed by grunts and groans and "This is so beep stupid." under some people's breath.

(A.N. That's really what it's like at my school!)

Yugi found this the right moment to see if he could talk to Yami.

: Yami? Yami?! YAMI?! :

But, for some reason, he couldn't seem to contact his twin. Yugi guessed he was probably sleeping, but something just wasn't right. His thoughts where quickly interrupted by the 7th period bell.

"Alright. I need _all_ of you to turn in that chapter report on Egypt by next Monday. I won't except any late work!"

The teacher's efforts where absolutely useless, because the class she was trying to teach had already left.

"I need a new job." She mumbled to herself.

-

Yugi walked out of his S.S. class confused and worried. Yami was always there, why wasn't he there now? Could it have anything to do with this was his first day at school? Nah. That just seemed a bit to logical for a 3,000 somethin' year old ghost.

"Hiya!"

"YEEP!"

Unfortunately, Yugi hadn't noticed Harrison following him.

"Cripes! You almost gave me a heart attack Harrison!" Yugi tried to scream at him.

"Ummm…do I know you?" Harrison bluntly asked, making Yugi's eye twitch.

"It's Yugi. Y-U-G-I. Does this run in your family or something?" Yugi said with a very frustrated expression on his face.

"Does what run in my family?"

"Wha…? Never mind."

"Oh! That! Hmmm…I think I left them in the first grade."

Yugi started to twitch.

: I don't have time for this!:

"Harrison, that didn't even make since."

"Nope! And if it did, I'd be forgetful! Or chocolaty!"

Yugi sighed. This was going to be a very, long, day.

* * *

**Maistwin**: I hope that made it up to you!

**Atem**: -comes back from the "Doctors"- I think I'm better now.

**Maistwin**: What doctor did you see?

**Atem**: Wasn't actually a doctor.

**Maistwin**: Really? Who was it then?

**Atem**: Mana.

**Maistwin**: --U


	7. Who's Line Do They Think It Is?

**Maistwin**: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been dealing with some serious writers block lately.

**Atem**: Good.

**Maistwin**: But, I found a way to shot two birds with one stone!

**Atem**: What two birds are you referring to?

"Well, a way to cut down on script format and a way to annoy you." Said Maistwin.

"How can this annoy me?" Said Atem.

"It will eventually." Said Maistwin.

"Can you stop saying said?" Said Atem.

"No." Said Maistwin.

"Stop it!" Said Atem.

"No." Said Maistwin.

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" Said Atem.

"No." Said Maistwin.

"AAARRRRRG!" Said Atem.

"Haha." Said Maistwin.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!" Yelled Atem as he ran off.

"Good, he's gone. Now I can tell you important things. I'm trying a new layout, so please tell me which layout you like better. Also, I didn't get many reviews last time. The more reviews I get, the faster I type! (Hint) So, I need reviews, and ideas. So, until you reach the end, enjoy!" Maistwin concluded, leading everyone into the 6th chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Yugi threw his over-stuffed backpack onto his bed. He had gone through the worst day of his life, and his Yami wasn't even there to comfort him. He rubbed his temples, trying to think clearly.

'Ok, fact one, I don't _belong _in the 12th grade. Fact two, my Yami is missing. How can a Yami be missing? Fact three, I can't get into my or his soul room. (Groan) I need to sit down.'

He fell back into his lounge chair, conveniently located next to his door. He groaned again. Nothing was making since that day. How could his Yami just, disappear? This was going to be one of those rare times when the whole world seems to turns against you.

"Yugi? Are you up there?" his mom called up the stairs. Great. Now his mother can snoop. That was just what he needed. His mom took his silence, as a "Don't come up here." Statement, and naturally went up anyway. "Yugi, I'm just checking to see if you're ok."

'Great. Didn't you get my "Do not come up" silent statement?' Yugi thought to himself with a scowl. "Nothing mom." Of coarse, his mom didn't by it. "I know something's bugging you. Please tell me what it is." She asked. "Trust me mom, you wouldn't believe me." Yugi really didn't want to finish the conversation. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend!"

"You're my mom, that'd be unnatural."

"Fine, don't tell me. But you're going to have to eat the left over casserole from a few nights ago." Yugi's mother said grinning. She had something planned. Yugi gulped. "You mean, _that_ casserole?" he said, wincing. "Yes. Didn't you like it the first time I served it? Or did you sneak it into the trash?" Ooh, she was good.

Yugi had two choices. A) Don't tell, and suffer by eating the evil casserole. One time, he thought he saw it move. YUCK! B) Tell her, destroy the one chance he had left of NOT getting sent to Boot Camp for "troubled youth". He had a serious dilemma that couldn't wait.

Or, maybe he could feed the casserole to some poor person's dog.

**Problem Solved**

"I guess I'll eat it." A grinning Yugi replied. His mom looked defeated, and walked out of his room. Although getting out of that predicament was easy, keeping the secret was driving him nuts. Unlike in Domino, here in America there was no one to tell what his supernatural problem was, and no one to help solve it.

Speaking of his friends, he hadn't heard from them by email recently. Actually, he hadn't checked his email much. He decided to turn on his comp and check it. Who knows? Maybe they sent a really long one.

"_Bing, Bing, BING!" _was the cheesy sound of the computer starting up. 'That's a really cheesy start up noise.' Yugi thought. When the startup was finished, he checked his email. Sure enough, there was a really long email from his friends.

_Hey Yugi! _It read.

_You having fun in America? We just received come American channels on our TV. One we liked was "Who's line is it anyway". We don't know much about it, but we decided we'd write a concept of it. So, here it is._

_Who's Line Is It Anyway – Rewritten by Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Ryo. _

_Tea; Ok everyone! This is some sort of show where the points don't matter. That's all I remember. Ok, whatever. Our first game, Scenes from a hat! This game is where I draw scenes from this hat, and you do them! That's my perception of it, because I didn't pay attention to what the real announcer said._

_Joey; Get on with it!_

_Tea; Right. The first scene is, …comments on my clothes? No way. Tristan, did you put that there?_

_Tristan; Maybe._

_Tea; You little…never mind. The real scene is, "What do you think Kaiba would say to sell real estate. Joey, you go first._

_Joey; (walks up to the front of the stage) "Buy this or I'll buy out your business." (Walks back) _

_Tea; (laughs) Tristan, you're up._

_Tristan; (walks up) "This is a cheap house. Buy it and save the expensive one for me." (Sits down)_

_Tea; (eye twitch) Ooookay. Ryo?_

_Ryo; (without getting up) "Don't buy it and my blue eyes will eat you."_

_Tea; (sigh) I guess this is what you get when you let boys try to be funny. 200 points to everyone. Next topic, "Why Ryo's Yami isn't allowed to eat cinnamon rolls " Tristan, you're first this time._

_Tristan; (walks up) Because he's stupid._

_Ryo; (Bakura takes control) YOU WANT TO SEE WHO'S STUPID?_

_Tristan; (gulps) No. I just couldn't think of an answer. (Walks back quickly)_

_Tea; Right. Joey, you're up. _

_Joey; Because he'll get addicted and start murdering for some._

_Tea; (sigh) I give up. Ryo?_

_Ryo; (Ryo regain control) Actually, Joey figured it out. _

_Tea; (raises eyebrow) Great. (hides her cinnamon roll) Enough with that. 500 points to everyone. Let's go on to the next game, Questions Only! That's pretty self-explanatory. I choose a scene, and you're only allowed to speak in questions. The scene is, A flooding coffee shop!_

_Ryo; (raises eyebrow) A flooding, coffee shop?_

_Tea; Good! You got the concept already! Ryo and Joey are in. And, start!_

_Ryo; (pointing) Why is the shop flooding?_

_Joey; Do ya' expect me to know?_

_Ryo; Do you expect me to know?_

_Joey; I ASKED FIRST!_

_Tea; (buzzes Joey out)_

_Tristan; (replaces Joey) Who's going to stop the flooding?_

_Ryo; Are you going to stop the flooding?_

_Tristan; (points to Tea) Is she going to stop the flooding?_

_Ryo; …I don't know._

_Tea; (buzzes Ryo out)_

_Joey; (replaced Ryo) What time is it?_

_Tristan; What does the time have to do with flooding?_

_Joey; What does anything have to do with flooding?_

_Tristan; What do you have to do with the flooding?_

_Joey; What do I have to do with the flooding?_

_Tristan; Dude, I asked you first._

_Tea; (buzzes Tristan out) Ok, looks like Joey gets 500 points, giving him 1200, and the rest of you 700. Next game is Crazy Newscasters! Ryo, you're main anchor. Joey, you're co-anchor, and you're a mental person who can only speak dog. . Bakura is a sports person, and acts evil and psychotic._

_Ryo; He doesn't need to act._

_Tea; (winces) Anyway, Tristan, you're the sportscaster, also a surfer dude. Ok, now start!_

_Ryo; Hello. Welcome to our wonderful and informative news program. I am Bob the Builder_(A.N. Don't own)_, and this is Dora. Say hello Dora!_

_Joey; Grrrrrrrrrrr, BARK! BARK! (tries to bite Ryo)_

_Ryo; (doges) Now we have sports with Barney! _(A.N. Don't Own either)_ (quickly switches with Bakura)_

_Bakura; (grumble) The ruddy game on something or other coast left millions killed. Goody. (smiles evilly) (switches with Ryo)_

_Ryo; (gulp) And that was sports with Barney. _

_Joey; Bark, bark bark, bark._

_Ryo; Translation is, Up next, weather with Squirt _(A.N. Did you really think I owned Finding Nemo?)

_Tristan; SQUIRT?! Oh, uh, I mean, dude, Squirt. We got like, some totally radical rain going on in Egypt. Dude! Who knew? There are clouds, like, everywhere! They're in my mind! Like, totally!_

_Ryo; And, that was Squirt with the weather. This just in, eating too much healthy food is unhealthy! We'll see you next time! And remember, don't listen to your mother!_

_Tea; (laughing) Great job! 600 points for everyone! And the winner is Joey! _

_All (except Bakura); WE MISS YOU!_

_Bakura; I'LL GET YOU!_

_Sighed, _

_Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryo._

Yugi laughed at his friend's attempts to be funny. Maybe he should try to watch that show sometime. It really was great to see his friends write.

His problem though, probably couldn't reach them. He had forgotten their email addresses, and there was no return address on the email. He decided to call someone. He decided he would call someone who knew what it was like to be different. Someone who didn't have anyone else to tell. He decided to call the one person he knew was all these things.

He decided to call Harrison Rhys.

* * *

Maistwin comes out, holding a king size chocolate bar. "Hey everyone! How was the chapter?" She asks, before taking a huge bite. 

"Did you stop with the 'said' yet?" Atem said.

"Nope." Said Maistwin.

"ARRRRRRRG!" Yelled Atem as he ran away again.

"Well everyone, please review, and please give me tips for my writers block!" Maistwin says as she happily eats her forever-lasting candy bar and watches you click the review button.


	8. Windex Gets Off Jam?

**At the authoress' Critic Headquarters (A.C.H.):**

"WHAAAAAAAA! I only got 3 reviews!" Maistwin yells and begins to throw a tantrum. Atem and Mana stand there staring at the extremely strange sight. "Ya know, have you ever seen a teen throw a tantrum before?" Mana whispers to Atem. "Not, recently." He replies. MT notices they're watching the phenomenon and quickly gets control of herself. "Why what a coinkidink. What brings you two here? Thought you got replacements." She says, smiling her normal hyperactive smile.

"That's why we're here." Atem says, managing to retain his royal posture. Mana smiles a smile similar to that of MT's hyperactive smile. "Meet Ronin and Nori." Mana says, motioning to the two newly arrived unconscious bodies in a heap on the floor. The boy has short brown hair with red, yellow, and black streaks through it, and the girl has the appearance of Mana, except for slightly shorter hair.

Atem smiles. "Now you can torture them. We'll be leaving now." He tells MT, and Mana and Atem quickly vanish. MT seizes this opportunity to begin to torture the new arrivals. Taking a stick that has somehow managed to appear on the floor, she pokes the boy randomly.

He leaps up and begins to jump. "OOOOWWWWWW!" MT starts to laugh. "Gotcha." She says between giggles. "So which one are you? Ronin or Nori?"

The boy gives her a strange look. "I'm the boy you dimwit. So I must be Ronin. Duh!" "Oh." MT says. "Well, now you can help me critic my stories."

Ronin now sees the trouble he's in. "Umm, _all_ the time?" he asks.

"All the time."

"What about Nori?" Ronin says motioning to the X eyed girl still sound asleep. MT smiles. "She's a girl. I'll let her wake up on her own."

Ronin gives a look of defeat. "All you girls are the same." Giggling, MT starts the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Yes, it was risky. It was very risky.

It was very, VERY risky.

It was so risky not even Clark Kent would have done it.

It was so risky…

**FINE RONIN! You don't have to yell! I'm getting on with it.**

Using the phone book to look up his number (which wasn't really that hard to do because there's only one Rhys in the phone book) Yugi reached for the phone. His hand trembled over the phone, rethinking what he was getting himself into. But, he had already decided earlier using the most useful means of choosing.

_'Let me think about this.' _He had thought._ 'My four choices are A) Wait till Yami reveals himself and ask him what the heck happened. B) If he doesn't show up, I'll drive myself nuts not being able to tell anyone. C) Call the only person I know here and avoid a conflict with my over reactive mother. D) Tell my parents and put myself into a conflict with my over reactive mother."_

After very much careful thinking, he used the same game which all of us use today. That same game that helps us in the most difficult of situations. He wrote the choices separate pieces of paper and started the game.

"Iny, meany, miny, mo. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers make him pay, 50 dollars every day. My mom says to choose the very best one and you are not IT!" His finger ended up pointing to choice C. He winced. _'Crap.'_

Which brings us back to the beginning paragraph. In order to accomplish his task at hand without chickening out, he turned his head away from the phone and grabbed the receiver. When he went to dial, he decided against doing his task and put the receiver back on the base.

Something odd happened just then. When Yugi went to pull his hand off the receiver, something kept it stuck. The more he tried to yank his hand off the phone, the more his hand stuck.

_'Think, Yugi, think!' _he thought to himself. _'There's got to be a logical reason to why my hand's stuck.'_

Flashback

_On the car ride to his parent's house, Yugi's parents drilled him on things they thought he might want to know. _

"_Now remember Yugi," Samira said, "Your Aunt Midori was last to visit." _

_Of course, Yugi saw no point in why his mother was telling him this, but he figured he might as well listen anyway. It could benefit his health. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked as politely as he could. Samira sent him a quick glare. "I was getting to that. As I was saying, Midori was staying in the guest room that you're going to stay in yourself. Aunt Midori also had that strange addiction to jam, so if anything in there feels sticky or even really cementy kind of sticky, that's probably jam." _

_Yugi still didn't see much of a point to this, so he sat there nodding his head. _

"_And if you do manage to get yourself stuck on something," Samira continued. "Use Windex." _

_Yugi raised his eyebrows. 'Right. Windex. Uh-huh. Right.'_

End Flashback

_'Crap. Who knew I'd ever have to use _Windex_!' _Yugi unplugged the phone and trudged over to the bathroom. Using the hand that wasn't attached to the phone, he opened the cupboard to find himself facing a lifetime supply of Windex. _'Wow.' _He thought. _'My parents really do prepare.' _

Grabbing the one closest to him, Yugi started to rapidly spray at the damned red phone. When the last of the jam had melted away, the phone slid off Yugi's hand and landed flat on his foot. "YYEEEEEEOOOOOOW!" He screamed. It really was too bad that the phone weighed around 20 pounds. (-snort- NOT!)

Hopping about on his good foot and clutching his phone, Yugi made his way back to his room. _'I can't believe I'm still doing this.' _Were his thoughts.

Yugi plugged the line back into the phone and started to dial. After the first two rings, Yugi was having seconds thoughts. After the 6th ring, Yugi almost hung up. After the 17th ring, Yugi was just flat out annoyed. "Pick up the darn phone!" He growled. Finally, after about 10 more rings, the answering machine finally picked up.

Funny thing was, Harrison was the one who recorded the message.

"Hello person who happens to be calling!" Harrison's cherry English accent blared. "Us Rhys are unable to answer your call. Too bad. We might pick up if you leave a looooooooooong message after the squawk. SSQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"

'_Ok. Harrison is weirder than I thought.' _Yugi thought to himself, raising his eyebrows. _'I'd better just leave a not-very-suspicious-message and hope he gets it.' _

He took a deep breath and started his message. "Hey Harrison, it's Yugi. I need to talk to you about something. Ummm, give me a call. My number is…" -beep- "HI!"

The abrupt HI sent Yugi flying backward from the sound and the surprise. "Yeep!" He said, still in shock. "H-Harrison?"

"The one and only. Whatcha callin' for?" Yugi rubbed the place where he had rammed himself into the wall. "Obviously not my health." He muttered. "I can't really tell you over the phone. Do you think you can come over?"

"Yup." Harrison said. Yugi gave a quick glance at the phone (like that does anything at all). "You don't need to ask your parents?" Yugi asked, confused. "Nope." Harrison answered. "My parents don't care what I do as long as it doesn't cost them money."

Yugi's eye twitched. "Um, whatever. Can you come over around 6?"

"Yup." Harrison quickly answered. "I'll be there." Soon after his answer Harrison hung up.

_'Doesn't anyone say 'good-bye' anymore?'_ Yugi thought, and hung up himself.

* * *

**Back at the A.C.H.:**

Groaning, Nori gets up off the hard wooden floor. "Owwww, where the hell am I?" She says. Seeing MT standing next to Ronin (who's sitting in a chair with a chain locked seatbelt) she quickly perks up, seeing as no one has ever managed to get Ronin in that kind of predicament. "Hey girl!" Nori yells. "Can I help?"

MT smiles. "Great, you're up! Now you can help me make Ronin watch us eat roasted marshmallows." She says, all the while smiling. Nori shrugs. "Sounds great to me!"

And so the girls ate marshmallows to torment Ronin until the next chapter arrived.

**Next Chappie: **_"Hey Harrison?" Yugi asked. "Now that I've told you my strange story, I need an answer from you. Where is my Yami?" _

"_That's an easy one." Harrison quickly replied. "He's where he was in the first place."_


	9. Why Is Harri In Hair Ribbons?

**At the A.C.H…**

"Keep on working, keep on working, I gotta break those shoes in by tomorrow!" Ronin looks up and shoots daggers at his master (MT, Heehee). "Who's gotta break the shoes in?" He grumbles and continues to run on the treadmill. MT smiles. "Not me. Now keep running! Nori, do the disclaimer! I've forgotten to do it in a while." Nori smiles and starts the disclaimer.

**Nori:** Maistwin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just Harrison Rhys. And, seemingly, Ronin and I. Now go read the long awaited yet short chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As Yugi waited for Harrison to arrive, he realized something. _'Hey! I just realized something!'_ He thought. Then he forgot it.

He did?

**YES HE DID RONIN!**

…Sorry.

_Anyway, _he forgot it. _'Dang it. I forgot it already. I didn't even get to think of what it was.' _He thought again. How sad. So he continued to wait for Harrison, dreading every moment that passed.

He did?

**SHUT UP RONIN! I'M TRYING TO TELL THE STORY!**

Fine. I won't interrupt.

**Anyway, **he sat dreading every minute. Pretty much doing everything to prevent himself from continuing to be bored, even listening to "You Are Bored" by the soft rock band _So Am I _(A.N. DO own /the title and the band name/). Nothing worked in the least. Yugi ended up sitting on his head filing his nails. (Kids, don't try that at home. It hurts.)

_'I wonder if he even remembers.' _Yugi thought to himself, still bored. He couldn't remember the last time he was this bored. He didn't miss the feeling either. DINE-A-LING-A-LING DING DON DONE DON A-RINGY-LING COME RINGY ANSWER DON ME! Rang the annoying doorbell.

_'My parents have questionable taste in doorbells'_ He thought as he got up and quickly made his way to the front entrance. Opening the door, Yugi found himself face to face with Harrison, who was engulfed in a heap of colorful hair ribbons. "Heylo Yugi!" Came the muffled voice that was Harrison.

_'Don't ask Yugi. You don't wanna know.' _Still, Yugi's curiosity got the better of him. "Harrison?" he managed to ask. "Ya?" Came his reply.

"Why are you covered head to toe in hair ribbons?"

"I forgot."

_'Just wait a few minutes. He'll remember and tell you anyway.' _He thought to himself. "Well Harri, you might as well come in. No use standing outside in the cold. Or hot. I haven't gone outside today. What the heck, just come in." Yugi told Harrison, and stepped aside to let his short-term memory loss-or that's at least what Yugi thought Harri had- friend by.

The minute Harrison was in the house, he began to pick up random objects, seemingly asking no one "What's this?" "What's that?" "What's Marilyn Monroe doing on that poster?" Yugi slapped his forehead. He had answers to none of those questions seeing as this was his parents' house. It had probably been only four minutes, but Yugi was already regretting inviting Harri over.

With one last confused glance at Harri, Yugi started toward the stairs. "Um, Harrison?" Yugi asked. "Would you like to see the upstairs?" Without another word Harrison had bounded up the stairs and into the upstairs rooms, leaving a trail of ribbons behind him.

**35 Minutes Later…**

After trailing after Harri like a string tied to a dog (or one of Harri's ribbons), Yugi had finally gotten Harrison into his bedroom (A.N. For some reason that sounds wrong. I've been watching too much Who's Line Is It Anyway.) so Yugi could explain to him what he called him there for.

With the two of them sitting down and Harrison tied to the chair, Yugi started his story.

"So, Harrison?" Yugi asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in magic?"

Harrison pondered this for a moment.

"I think I do."

Yugi was reassured by this and started again.

"I guess you'll believe my story then."

After taking another breath, Yugi started the long, boring, magic infested, story that is his life.

"It started around a year ago. Or nine years ago, if you want details. I solved the Millennium Puzzle, the one you always see around my neck."

"So that's the ugly thing that must weigh a hundred pounds!"

Yugi's eye twitched as he registered his friend's comment. _'He's…blunt'_ he thought before continuing on.

"So anyway…"

Yugi went into all the boring details about Yami and duel monsters. Harrison was amazingly silent. After going into the gory, juicy, loveable, indescribable details, Yugi asked the question he thought only Harri's strange mind could figure out.

"So Harrison?" Yugi asked. "Now that I've told you my strange story, I need an answer from you. Where is my Yami?"

"That's an easy one." Harrison quickly replied. "He's where he was in the first place. He's still in your mind. He never left. He couldn't have. Maybe being at new school in a new country triggered a default mode or something, making it seem as if you and Yami had never met."

Yugi was taken back by Harrison's…wise response. Harri, was an extremely confusing boy. Although he still had no idea what to think of his theory. It made since, but it was a little to logical. Suddenly he remembered something important. "Harrison, you must _promise _that you won't tell a soul about my secret."

"Of course." Harri stated. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Eat mum's cake, your mother's casserole…"

"Wait, how'd you know about my mom's horrid casserole?"

"Most moms have one thing in common: there fatal casserole recepies. What were we  
talking about?"

* * *

**Back At the A.C.H…**

"Aren't –gasp- we –gasp- supposed –gasp- to –gasp- critic…" Says Ronin, just before he faints. MT picks up the shoes. "I guess these shall do." She says, and quickly puts them on. "I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I guess I owe something to Ronin for making him suffer, so I'm going to be working on Ronin and Nori's story for a while. It'll be a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. So, make sure to review!"


	10. The Craziest Day of Yugi's Life

**Maistwin**: Boo!

**Ronin**: O.O

**Nori**: O.O

**Maistwin**: What's with the weird looks?

**Ronin**: Nothing. It just so happens that YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN 2 YEARS!

**Maistwin**: …oh. Well…it seems I don't really have an excuse. I wonder if my fans all died…

**Ronin**: They might as well have. Yu-Gi-Oh died about a year and a half ago. GX is a disgrace.

**Maistwin**: Maybe my story will bring them back to liking Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Ronin**: ….-cough-

**Nori**: ….-cough—cough-

**Maistwin**: Grrrr….well, I'm a better writer now. Read the story!

* * *

_"Yami to himself or Yugi."_

_'Yugi to himself or Yami.'_

"Normal speaking."

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

As we rejoin our hero, we can't help but notice he's sitting in a mental hospital. Now, it's kind of a funny story about how Yugi ended up in a mental hospital. Now, it's an even funnier story about how Yami was sitting next to him (as a sprite) playing with the bottom of a microphone stand. 

"_Yugi?" _Yami asked obliviously. _"Are you still mad at me?"_

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather not answer that."

You might be wondering how our hero got into such a predicament. Truth is, I'm wondering myself. Let's do a little rewinding.

Past a Dr. Phil impersonator….

Past a school councilor….

Brittany Spears…….

Wait a minute! What do any of those things have to do with our story?

…**Stay Tuned While the Author Talks to her Supervisors….**

I'm sorry I asked.

We finally press the play button right about where our previous chapter ended. Yugi just told Harri what happened, blah blah blah.

In about three seconds after the explanation was all over with, and Harri had already completely forgotten about it. The two of them had gone back to doing absolutely nothing. Harrison just stared into space and Yugi had joined him.

And so they sat there.

And sat.

And continued to sit.

-Yawn- I'm even starting to get bored.

La di da di da di da.

GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!

What?! Oh. It's just Ronin. Ronin, if you don't shut up I'll put you back in a coma.

But they haven't even read the story when I get put in one in the first-

DON'T SPOIL IT!

_Um, shouldn't you be telling the story?_

Oh yeah! So that's what I was doing!

_Uhhhhhh…_

Don't bother. 

_You're probably right._

SHUT UP ALREADY!

Anyway, as I was saying before my muses so rudely interrupted me, Yugi and Harri sat there. And sat….

And sat

And sat

And sat

And sat

And sat

And sat

And sat

_MOVE ON ALREADY!_

Yeah! Hurry it up! We don't have all day!

Fine. I'll move on for Nori, not Ronin. And sticking your tongue out is a rather childish thing to do Ronin.

Hmph.

And once again, my muses have interrupted me. I guess I'll think of something for them to do.

**Days later in the Authors World…**

I'VE GOT IT! So here we go.

Yugi was the first to snap himself out of the staring-at-nothing contest. "Ha, ha! You lose!" said Harri. "IYA!" Yugi screamed, jumping back four feet. "When did you wake up?!" Harrison took time to think about this. "About three seconds ago, or maybe twelve. Maybe it was six hours ago. Maybe we all live in some bizarre in which everyone cannot count time! Bwhahahahahaha!" Harrison said, strangely. Harri's explanation had only made Yugi a little disturbed. _'Since when does Harrison laugh like that? Never mind. Maybe I don't want to know.' _

"Harrison? I think you're the only one who can't count time." Yugi finally said. "Yeah!" Harri yelled throwing a fist in the air. Yugi sighed. At this time another time of silence had broken out. Yugi was attempting to think, and Harrison was once again staring into space.

It was Yugi that broke the silence again. "Are we just going to sit here all day?" He asked. "I dunno. Are we really sitting?" Harrison asked, wide eyed. Yugi, at this point, was probably more annoyed than he had ever been. "Yes, Harrison, we are sitting. Can we stop sitting?" Yugi asked through clenched teeth. "Yay!" Harrison yelled before jumping up and hugging Yugi.

Yugi's face was turning all shades of pink as Harrison clung onto him telling him a bunch of stuff that made no sense what so ever. _'Oy…' _Yugi thought. A few milliseconds later Yugi has pulled Harrison off and has started to the kitchen. "Hey Harrison?" Yugi started" "Could you come with me? I'm checking to see if my parents are home yet." _'Not to mention I'd rather not come back and see my room in pieces.' _Yugi silently added.

"Alrighty then!" Harrison said, and started off to the kitchen. _'Harrison Rhys, Englishman of mystery.' _Yugi thought before running after him.

The duo arrived downstairs just in time to see Mrs. Mutou walk through the front door. She looked at her son and blinked with disinterest.

"So, you have a friend over."

Yugi smiled, almost back to his old self. "It looks like it."

Harrison rushed over to Mrs. Mutou with renewed enthusiasm. "Hey, hey! Guess what? Your son has some ancient Egyptian ghost thing living in his brain and they go on a bunch of adventures and the ghost thingy can take control of his body and get a bunch of girls Yugi would never normally have a chance at and there's a bunch of people that are after them and they have to fight in battles with cards because the cards came from Egypt and the ghost thingy is like the MASTER of the game and they always win and bad people keep chasing them because they're the only people that can stop them from taking over the world and…" Harrison paused there for breath, giving Yugi just enough time to shove a cookie into his mouth.

"Those are some great cookies, aren't they?" Yugi said, his eye twitching involuntarily.

Mrs. Mutou's eyes had doubled to twice their usual size, though Yugi couldn't tell whether it was from all of the information Harri had just spilled or from hearing the longest run-on sentence ever created. She took a deep breath and looked hard at her son. "Yugi…"

He sighed and looked downward. "I was going to tell you eventually."

"You mean you actually told him all of that?"

Yugi brought his gaze even lower. "Yeah."

Before he knew what was happening, Yugi's mother grabbed the back of his jacket and proceeded to pull him out the front door. Shocked, Yugi finally managed to ask, "What are you doing?!"

"Well, I was just going to take your friend to a physiatrist, but since you actually think all of that's true, I think you'd better come instead."

The first response Yugi had was a lot of choking and sputtering. "What?" choke. "Huh?" sputter. "WHAT?!" choke, sputter, cough.

Before she slammed the door behind her, Mrs. Mutou turned back around to face Harrison. "Could you do me a favor, dear, and tell my husband what happened when he gets home?" she asked him cheerily.

"Sure!" Harrison replied, still extremely perky.

THEN she slammed the door.

By the time Yugi regained the ability to speak, his mother had actually been able to belt him into a car seat and drive about four or five miles. This, of course, shocked him even more and he could speak for a few minutes after that, but that's beside the point.

"Why are you doing this?" Yugi asked in confusion.

His mom barely looked away from the road. "Because it's the best thing for you right now."

"But you're my mom! Shouldn't you accept me for who I am?"

Mrs. Mutou chuckled, clearly amused. "Are you saying I should accept that you think you're possessed by an ancient Egyptian card game master?"

Well, when she put it that way, he did sound like a mental case.

"I'm not 'possessed', he just lives…in…me."

Now he really did sound crazy.

'_I really need to work on my explanations.'_

It didn't really matter anyway, since his mom clearly wasn't listening. "I hope this gets sorted out before you go back to school." She prattled on. "It would be a shame if you started failing before the end of the first quarter."

Ok, she was taking her son to see a shrink and she was worrying about his GRADES?

"We're here." Yugi's mom stated. Looking out the window, Yugi saw the place his mom said would 'fix' him. It was not very encouraging.

Some might have described the gigantic, refrigerator box of building Mrs. Mutou drove up to as 'breath taking'. Of course, this would be in the sense of 'fainting when you first see it feels a lot like someone just stole all of your air'. It was large, gray, and loomed above them like an Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon on stilts. The entire building screamed "DOOM!" The cobwebs and black widow webs covering the entrance certainly didn't make the building any more fun.

Yugi gulped and stared at the facility, thinking this was probably the end of him. "Eh heh. Are you sure about this, mom?"

She just dragged him out of the car.

* * *

**A couple of days before**

Yami stared at Yugi and Harrison safely from sprite eyes. It seemed that Yugi had a tendency to zone out while he talked to him and Harrison was just an idiot. By the time Yami saw Yugi snap himself out of it, a crowd had gathered around staring. Yugi, no doubt not enjoying the attention, turned to Yami for assistance.

'_Yami, help! Erase their minds! DO SOMETHING!'_

"_But, why do you care?" _Yami asked in amusement._ "They're not treating you badly."_

'_I guess that's true. But…oh great, I'm doing it again.'_

Yugi had zoned out once again. Fortunately for him, this time all of the people had gotten bored of watching two people stare off into space and left to find something else to do.

Yami fought the urge to laugh.

'_I'm so glad that's over.' _Yugi thought in relief.

Before Yami had a chance to respond, he felt himself being involuntarily dragged back into his soul room by an unseen force. "Hey!" he yelled to nothing. Finally he felt himself fall onto the stone cold floor of his personal maze.

"_I should probably think about redecorating." _Yami thought, still hurting from the fall. _"Or maybe I should just move to Yugi's room. It's much more comfortable."_

Yami felt something prod him on the shoulder. "Quit spacing out," said a, for the moment, unfamiliar voice. "Haven't I taught you anything?"

Disoriented from being dragged back to his own soul room, Yami looked around pitifully. "Hello? Is someone talking to me?"

Someone whacked him on the head. "Ow!" Yami yelled. Wits sharpened, Yami finally had the sense to look behind him instead of only above, below, and in front of his face.

It's amazing how the most brilliant minds can dull after a few thousand years.

The spirit of the puzzle stood speechless at who he saw. Standing right behind him was an extremely tall man, with black hair and probably one of the longest beards Yami had ever seen. The man also had percing blue eyes that stood out against his darkened skin, similar to that of a hawks, always watching him. Unknown to Yami, this was none other than an old mentor to Yami, named Nkosi. Unfortunately, Yami was still going through is 'I don't know anything about me, so don't ask' phase of his spirit hood.

"Ummmmm….." Yami responded dully.

"Oh, come on, you have to remember me."

"Ahhh….."

"Or at least do something about me standing here. I've obviously invaded your private space. Shouldn't the great king of games do something other than sit there like an idiot?"

"Ehhhhhhhhh…………"

"You're pathetic."

Nkosi once again struck his former pupil with his cane. Yami, the sense knocked back into him, stood up with newfound authority.

"You have invaded my humble abode. Let's play a game." Yami said with confidence.

This challenge was met with another crack of the cane.

"Boy, you've got some nerve talking to your old teacher like that." Nkosi growled. "But I suppose it is an improvement"

Yami held his now swollen cheek in annoyance. "Who are you?" he ordered.

"There's that stuck-up brat I remember." Nkosi mocked. "I'm your old teacher Nkosi, of course. I was hired by your father to instruct you when you were about 7. You were the most difficult case I've ever had to deal with."

Blinking, gaping, and positively dumbfounded, Yami stared up at Nkosi. "H-how are you here?"

Nkosi hit Yami with his cane, receiving more howls in response. "Because of your 'oh so heroic' act of putting yourself in this damned puzzle, I got stuck here as well. It just so happens I was attempting to rescue you from a falling pillar at the same time. True, annoying irony. Close your mouth!"

He did as he was told. Truthfully, it was a little strange how Yami found he simply couldn't act composed around Nkosi. If Nkosi was any other person, surely Yami would've found some way to torture and maim him by now. Not that he thought maiming was a good thing. Maiming just sometimes happened while playing a harmless game. Sometimes.

CRACK!

Yami now yelled and rubbed his other cheek. "…ow…" he complained.

"Quit zoning out. You're a disgrace."

Disgruntled, Yami grumbled and looked up at Nkosi. "If you've been hiding in my maze this whole time, why come out now?" He questioned, suspiciously.

Ah hah! Yami caught the cane when it came towards him this time!

But then Nkosi used his other hand to punch him instead.

It just wasn't Yami's day.

"Idiot! I wasn't hiding! Without thinking about it, you locked me up in one of the hundreds of rooms in the maze! The only way I could come out is if I had something to teach you."

"Ah….I'm sorry?"

Yami ducked the cane this time, then used shadow teleportation to move to the other side of the room. Too bad he wasn't expecting the cane to be thrown at him.

"You're awfully abusive." Yami groaned.

"Some have mentioned something of the sort."

Grumbling, Yami propped himself up on his right arm. "So what do you have to teach me?" Yami asked. "Are you going to reveal my past?"

Nkosi looked terribly annoyed. "I tried getting out for that. It seems that you have to learn the mysteries of your memory through a long melodramatic sequence of events in which you'll almost lose many of your friends and think of new ways to use the power of friendship."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No."

"Fish sticks."

Our spiky haired delinquent cocked an eyebrow at his old teacher. "What are you going to teach me then?"

An eerie atmosphere suddenly filled the maze, and Nkosi smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "I'm going to teach you…"

Yami leaned forward in anticipation.

"How to sing."

For a few minutes, Yami didn't know how to act.

Then he did.

"Hahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!LOL!LOL!LOL!LOLOLOLOLOOLOL!LOLLO-"

It was probably right about then when Nkosi shoved a fistful of gravel into Yami's mouth.

"I'm assuming 'lol' means 'laugh out loud'," Nkosi explained to a coughing, choking Yami. "which is completely unnecessary if you already are laughing." Nkosi walked over and picked up his cane, which hadn't been moved since he hit Yami with it. "Don't laugh at singing. You're terrible at it. It's a skill you can probably use in the future, though I admit you can probably kill much easier with the singing voice you have now."

"Bleht ni un annwa blearn ow wu ing" Yami blubbered, trying fruitlessly to scrap the remaining dirt off his tongue using his hands.

"I would hit you, but you look pitiful enough as it is."

Yami glared at Nkosi so hard most people probably would've started to smoke. It was unfortunate that he was still holding his tongue, so it pretty much lessened the effect down to zero. "Ewts whwat wusuwseed wu ean?"

Nkosi threw a music book at Yami, causing him to topple over once again. "We start now."

**Presently…**

Yami used his teeth to tear off another piece of his clothing and tied it around yet another bleeding wound. "There's no need to be so violent….sir." Yami said through gritted teeth. "Just because I can't sing…"

"Do it again."

"This isn't helping me."

"Do. It. Again."

He sighed and sang another verse of Mary Had a Little Lamb. Now that he thought about it, Nkosi had him trained like a little lamb. It wasn't fair that he did everything that he was told and still had to endure injury. He was going to say something about this. Definitely. He was going to lay down the law with this 'Nickel coke see'.

Regrettably, Yami once again didn't snap out of it fast enough to dodge another flying brick. "That was terrible!" Nkosi complained. "My old dog can sing better than you."

Couldn't he call child abuse on this guy?

Can't you consider someone over 5,018 years old a child?

They say you become a baby again when you're old.

"Don't you think you're being a little…." Yami started.

Abruptly, Yami suddenly looked towards the door of his soul room. Nkosi tapped his foot impatiently. "I'm enjoying this as much as you are. Let's finish up soon." Nkosi growled with irritation. Yami just looked at the door.

"My 'Yugi's in trouble' senses are tingling."

"After we finish with this I'll re-teach how to speak. Pay attention."

Yami couldn't help but wonder what trouble Yugi had gotten in with him locked up in his own soul room. He couldn't do anything without him, that poor, weak little boy.

"Weak little boy, you need to pay attention. There's no more loose bricks, but I don't mind throwing a wall at you."

Hopefully Yugi hadn't done anything stupid, like get himself stuck in an office with a hypnotist.

* * *

"You are getting very sleepy." The hypnotist said, waving a penny on the end of a piece of string. 

'_And this guy calls himself a psychiatrist?' _Yugi asked himself silently.

Once Mrs. Mutou had explained Yugi's situation to the creepy looking receptionist at the front desk, she had sent them to hypnotic therapy, 'so they could get to the heart of the problem'. That had landed Yugi in a room with an old man that looked like he used magic marker to darken the lines in his wrinkles.

Where was Yami's shadow magic when you needed it?

"Sllllleeeeeeeeepppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…."

'_I guess I am pretty sleepy.'_

"SLEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

'_No! I'm going to fight it!'_

"I SAID YOU'RE GETTING SLEEPY!"

With that, Yugi fell into a deep sleep. Obviously, he has a bit of a…not…very…strong….soul.

Ok. Maybe I have a bit of a problem with calling Yugi 'weak'. I happen to like the poor guy, despite the fact he's a complete weakling.

Back to the story!

"Now, when I cluck like a rooster, you're going to wake up and speak only the truth. Ready…"

Mrs. Mutou raised her voice to stop him. "You can't 'cluck' like a rooster. Roosters don't cluck. They crow."

"Are you the psychiatrist?" The hypnotist said with disdain. "No. So don't tell ME how to do MY job."

Yugi snored away.

"Now….cluck-a-doodle-cluck-do!"

Yugi woke up.

The psychiatrist smiled smugly. "See, Mrs. I-know-it-all. It worked." He stated, referring to Mrs. Mutou.

"Just move on please."

Following one last little confident grin –a bit like one you'd see a three year old use if he just mastered the alphabet- the hypnotist folded his hands and proceeded to do his job.

"Yugi Mutou, do you think there is a spirit living in your head?"

"No."

The psychiatrist –hypnotist, whatever- looked up. "See? He was just lying."

"He lives in my puzzle."

After getting over the shock that Yugi answered with a full sentence, the "Doctor" sighed, no doubt gloomy that he had to do more work. "Do you truly believe this?"

"I don't believe, I know." Yugi responded, never losing the same blank look.

"Can you show him to us then?"

"No. He's vanished."

Groaning, the hypnotist looked up at Mrs. Mutou. "If you're still not sure that he's crazy, I can send in our top psychiatrist. He can _probably_ solve the problem"

"Please do." Yugi's mother responded.

The psychiatrist, appearing extremely happy not to have to do anything more, turned back to his patient. "When I quack like a sheep," he said eagerly. "you'll return to normal."

"Normal?" Yugi stated blankly.

"Bah-quack-baaaahhhhhh!" The doctor yelled with a little too much enthusiasm. It was surely possible that the psychiatrist has probably been one of the patients at one point.

Yugi suddenly stood up and said "Have you ever wondered why they make waffles called e-go and they spell it the same as ee-go?!"

Woah. I never thought about that.

Anyway, naturally, this didn't help prove his sanity.

The hypnotist, never taking his eyes off of Yugi (probably fearing he might do something even crazier), wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Mrs. Mutou. "That's how you get to the head psychiatrist. Better move quickly."

Samira read the letter quickly. "Shouldn't it be fork? I don't think we need to turn at the spoon at the end of the hall."

"It's spoon, dag-nabbit! Spoon!"

* * *

Lead by his mother, Yugi finally arrived at the office of the head psychiatrist. 

(Just so you know, there really was a giant spoon at the end of the hall.)

The room they arrived in was huge, with virtually no end to it. Yugi couldn't see much of it because most of the lights were off and the only one that remained on kept flickering. "Hello?" he called, his voice echoing off the massive walls. "Anyone there?"

Silence filled the giant room.

"…hello?"

His mom joined in now. "Someone had better be there." She said loudly. It was weird how she could be loud and threatening without actually having to yell.

Suddenly, a loud voice traveled through the room.

"You're…

on….

DR. PABLO!"

All of the lights went on and Yugi found himself on a giant TV set, and in the middle of it sat, on a couch, a short bald guy with a goatee.

Hmmmm…

Dr. Phil.

Dr. Pablo.

I'm seeing a connection.

Yugi wanted to say something right about then, but when he moved his mouth, all that came out was "Abba, aga, liggy, abba…"

The little man sitting on the couch beckoned them to come and sit down. Unable to do anything but stare, Yugi found his mother dragging him over to the second couch on the set. It was there that Yugi noticed the cameras and the live audience staring them down.

Cameras.

Yugi had a bad history with cameras.

_"Now Yugi, you just need to say your alphabet to this camera, and you can pass the 2nd grade. Ok?" said his teacher._

"_I don't really want to…"_

"_Uh oh, looks like we didn't turn on the built in light. You want to be able to see you on the recording."_

_His teacher proceeded to turn on the light. Alas, she regrettably forgot to tell poor little Yugi to look away from the camera._

"_Ahhh! My eyes!"_

Yugi couldn't see for a week after that incident.

"Are you ok?" His mom asked him. "Your eyes look kind of funny."

She had just taken him to a hypnotist and now to a TV show claiming that he was crazy, and she was wondering whether he was OK?!

Of course, this is Yugi we're talking about. I seriously doubt he was really going to say that out loud.

"You just took me to a hypnotist and a TV show calling me crazy, and you're asking NOW if I'm OK?!" Yugi cried.

Um………

Samira glared at Yugi, no doubt irritated, but still a bit concerned. "Your voice sounds a little off."

Yugi shook his head, as if to clear his mind. "I'm ok. Pretty much." He said with a smile.

There's the Yugi we know!

Dr. Pablo gave Yugi and his mother surely the best fake smile he could come up with. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to remove any weapons you might be carrying in your possession." He said calmly, undoubtedly making sure to use the most cheery voice he could think of.

Mrs. Mutou pulled her chainsaw out of her back pocket (A.N. and you thought I forgot about it.) and smiled. "Does this count as a weapon?" she asked sweetly.

The head psychiatrist's eyes widened to the point Yugi thought they might pop. "Yes ma'am, that's a weapon."

"Are you sure?" she asked. To everyone's surprise, she actually turned it on.

"See?" she called over the noise, "it doesn't hurt anything!"

It was Yugi's turn now to be shocked, for his mom was waving around a chain saw on television, and that chainsaw was coming dangerously close to Yugi.

Obviously she didn't have the faintest idea about owning or using a chainsaw.

The situation was becoming extremely dangerous very fast. The security at the entrances arrived quickly, trying to get the chainsaw away from her without actually coming close to it, which, naturally, didn't work. Yugi shied away from the scene, but found security wouldn't let him leave either.

"It's mostly your fault, you know." They told him.

Yugi sighed. Only a miracle could save him now. He kind of wished Yami would show up…

* * *

"That's it, Nkosi! Yugi is in trouble! I'm going to save him!" Yami cried. He simply couldn't take it anymore. 

"We're not finished with your lesson yet."

"I'll sing when I'm saving Yugi!"

"You'll stay here."

Before Nkosi knew what was happening, Yami had grabbed the part of his robe just below his neck and pulled him down far enough that Yami could stare down at him. "Look pal," Yami growled, "I'm not planning on staying here and taking your abuse! I've been listening to you criticize me for almost a week! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT! My partner is in trouble and I intend on rescuing him! So SCREW. YOU." With his last words, Yami ceased to yelled and returned to the calm, smug king of games he had once been. He released Nkosi's robe and let him fall onto his bottom.

Nkosi chuckled slightly. "Well. It looks like I achieved my goal. You're back to your old self." He yawned and got up, brushing off his robe. "Remember, you said you'd sing while you save Yugi. You'd better keep that promise."

Yami eyed him carefully. "If I do, will you leave me alone and go back to your little corner?"

"I shall."

"You've got a deal."

* * *

Just to remind you, Samira was throwing around a chainsaw like it was a puppy…or…something, bodyguards were doing a little Irish jig around said deadly weapon, Dr. Pablo was somehow still managing to smile and tell them to stay calm, and Yugi was stuck right in the middle of the scene. 

Because all of this ridiculous stuff was happening, no one really noticed Yugi scream his usual battle cry at the top of his lungs.

"YU-GI-OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Sheesh. How can anyone NOT notice that?

Also completely unknown to any of them, Yugi has just gotten red eyes, muscle, and about three inches taller.

He had also gotten a microphone.

Where the heck had that come from?  
Because none of them had noticed the change, all of them later blamed what happened next completely on Yugi.

All of the commotion stopped cold when Dr. Pablo, Mrs. Mutou, and the bodyguards heard someone begin to sing.

"_Put down your chainsaw and listen to me  
It's time for us to join in the fight  
It time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys  
It time to let the bed bugs bite"_

The most any of them really could see of the person was multicolored hair, because while the person was singing he was using the bottom of the microphone stand to knock everyone unconscious.

"_You better put all your eggs in one basket  
You better count your chickens before they hatch  
You better sell some wine before its time  
You better find yourself an itch to scratch"_

Oops, there went security, all of them assaulted by the 20 lb microphone base.

"_You better squeeze all the Charmin you can  
When Mr. Whipple's not around  
Stick your head in the microwave and give yourself a tan"_

Dr. Pablo was next; the wind knocked out of him went the base was implanted into his stomach. While he was at it, Yami decided to smash the chainsaw to bits as well.

"_Talk with your mouth full  
Bite the hand that feeds you  
Bite off more than you can chew  
What can you do?"_

With a lack of 'bad guys' to beat, Yami jumped up on the coffee table between the couches and did a little tap dance holding the mic-stand like a tap stick.

"_Dare to be stupid  
Take some wooden nickels  
Look for Mr. Goodbar  
Get your motion working now  
I'll show you how  
You can  
Dare to be stupid"_

Yami finished up with a 'ta-da' stance, consisting of holding both arms out and the microphone stand away from him, accompanied by a smug little grin. The crowd cheered, probably thinking it was just part of the show. Too bad he didn't see the security reinforcements sneaking up behind him.

Oops.

* * *

So now we're back to where the chapter started. Yugi sat in a room with padded walls on all sides, and was making quite a fashion statement in a classy new straightjacket. On the door outside Yugi's new room was a sign reading, "Danger to himself and others." 

Doesn't that sound like fun?

Yami looked up from playing with the microphone stand base. _"Don't be so glum, partner."_

Yugi pouted and turned away.

Completely clueless, Yami smiled. "It's not so bad. They gave you a nice new coat."

Yugi huffed. "Yes. Very nice. I love how it restricts all movement."

_"Sarcasm doesn't fit you."_

"Neither does this jacket."

* * *

**Maistwin**: O.O I can't believe I just wrote 13 pages. 

**Ronin**: I can't believe you learned how to use grammar properly.

**Maistwin**: Review! If you guys review enough, I might update within this year! Wooooh!


End file.
